Otherwordly
by Kandyrezi
Summary: Fifty sentences based on fifty prompts. Various pairings.


**a/n: I was gonna release it as parts, but it looked better as one long chapter imo.**

 **Pairings; Ivlis/Yosafire, Froze/Yosafire, Wadanohara/Fukami, Wadanohara/Samekichi, Wadanohara/Sal, Samekichi/Idate, Sherbet/Yosaflame, Wodahs/Grora, Etihw/Kcalb, Macarona/Rawberry, Ater/Grora, Idate/Tatsumiya, Tsuribari/Stella**

* * *

 _1\. Eyes  
_

When Ivlis gazed at Yosafire's red-framed glasses as he gripped her shirt, he only imagined Siralos at his mercy, yet he couldn't help but cringe as he looked beneath them at the magenta eyes and merely saw a frightened demon.

 _2\. Savior_

Chlomaki escorted her sobbing lobster familiar out of the demon's house, as he was left behind laying with his own weapon stabbed in his throat.

 _3\. Forsaken_

Tsuribari had been on his own for a long time since he died – confused and scared – wandering around the sea aimlessly, until when a hand reached out to him; asking shyly, "Do you want to be my friend?"

 _4\. Flowers_

Yosafire happily sat beside her - quite literally - angelic friend who was dozing off as she just finished her first-time sloppily made flowercrown in the garden and placed it on Froze's head.

 _5\. Cafuné_

Fukami would never grow tired of this; running his hands through Wadanohara's hair, the brown, fine strands lightly sticking to his fingers, relaxing his own sore muscles and joints, the gesture drawing quiet little hums from the small witch.

 _6\. Memory_

Elwine gazed sorrowfully at the yellow hair ribbon in her hand as she grasped it tightly, afraid the last memorial she had of her sister would disappear along with her.

 _7\. Change_

Fukami saw himself as a mere silhouette, not deserving pity nor anyone's attention – until that particular sea witch came along – just for her sake, he pretended to be someone.

 _8\. Cold_

Ivlis' hatred of being out in the snow somewhat decreased when the smaller green-haired demon wrapped her arms around him, using him as a "portable heater", as she had put it.

 _9\. Sweater_

Even though it felt itchy and uncomfortable, it smelled just like her, hence why Froze grew used to wearing it almost every day.

 _10\. Ropes_

"I thought this might be fun," Wadanohara's red eyes winked at Sal, tightening her grip, making the shark shiver.

 _11\. Blue_

Fukami could not stand at the sight of cerulean blue, ever since Wadanohara sacrificed herself to save the sea, everything just reminded too much of her.

 _12\. Hades_

Lil knew she liked men a lot; but until just then, she didn't know she liked them _together._

 _13\. Honesty_

Samekichi hated, hated, hated, _loathed_ the Orca times infinity... though that didn't explain why his heart raced every time he was around.

 _14\. Secret_

"Screw what they say, I want the whole world to know," Sherbet whispered, but Yosaflame was not so sure, torn between giving in or slicing his neck.

 _15\. Tall_

Damn, Wodahs was tall, but Grora never imagined she'd be standing on her tiptoes just to kiss the guy – hell, she didn't think she'd be kissing him _period._

 _16\. Music_

Late at night in the blue sea when the moon is full and everyone asleep, Wadanohara played a melancholic tune her piano, the soft melody which had awoken the octopus, but he chose to stay up and listen, wondering what could be bothering her.

 _17\. Kiss_

Froze wasn't much of a kissing girl, having a preference to hugs and cuddles, but she had to admit Yosaf's lips tasted pretty sweet, pressed against her own like that.

 _18\. Fall_

Autumn was supposed to mean sorrow, decay, the end of a hot summer; but it was Yosafire's favorite season, the reds and oranges of the Garden were the warmest thing in the Village.

 _19\. Flying_

Memoca stared at a flock of birds, as they flied freely over the sea with the wind supporting them - gaining inspiration to try the same, her attempts are sadly futile and only ends up falling into the water.

 _20\. Injury_

When Ivlis lifts up Yosafire's maroon hat out of curiosity, she smacks away his hand, telling him not to touch her – he gets a glimpse anyway.

 _21\. Born_

The egg had finally hatched, Tatsumiya trembled slightly, then burst into tears – she couldn't believe how much Wadanohara resembled her father.

 _22\. Strength_

Effortlessly, Yosafire picked Froze bridal style off the floor; the angel blushed, grumbling, "P-Put me down, idiot...!"

 _23\. Worms_

After the first bite, Macarona's face lightens up, exclaiming it to be delicious and asks what's in the pie, to which Rawberry just grins mischievously and the angel's expression slowly changes back to a grimace, suddenly becoming aware.

 _24\. Time_

Wadanohara waited patiently, she waited and waited for Samekichi to come back, knowing it would pay off because she knew he loved her as much as she loved him - they meant everything for eachother, and one day he would be coming back to her.

 _25\. Sensation_

When Fukami offers to teach her with cooking, she thanks him with a hug, and doesn't realize the effect of her actions.

 _26\. Matchmaker_

"Ater will give back your eye in exchange for a kiss~!" Arbus sang, "won't you, sis?" followed by a loud noise of surprise and bewilderment by the other two.

 _27\. Close_

Macarona might or might not ever share a bed with Rawberry again after she wakes up with all those red spots on her neck.

 _28\. Shut_

Etihw ended it by giving Kcalb a long, passionate kiss, before sealing him underground for good.

 _29\. Over_

As much as Froze was happy Yosafire had gotten over her fear of flying - evidenced by how she gleefully soared up in the sky - she kept the feeling of disappointment of not being able to be the one to hold her hands whilst leading her on flying.

 _30\. Cigar_

"There's a trash can right over there." Tatsumiya stated, but the Orca merely smirked smugly, prompting to ignore it, making the Oarfish sigh and bend to pick up the thrown cigarette, giving Idate a nice view of her rear.

 _31\. Claws_

Ivlis walked around with his back aching worse than before – he wouldn't be letting Rieta give him anymore back massages.

 _32\. Touch_

Yosafire just loved surprising Froze with hugs from behind, messing with her hair, or grabbing her hand while they were walking; even after all these times, the blushing cheeks and shy smiles were definitely worth it.

 _33\. Moon_

Moon-watching was one of Wadanohara's favorite things - she imagined her father was watching over her constantly, even if she never got to know him personally – but perhaps someday she could.

 _34\. Remember_

Samekichi felt nothing – stuck in his cell in the red-painted sea, the sight of his witch's face (although tainted like all things else) had a familiar feel to it, which is why he kept holding on, hoping she'll remember.

 _35\. Sisters_

As little kids Uomi and Mikotsu ran around the halls of the castle, laughing and chasing eachother – completely oblivious to the occurring events that would soon take place.

 _36\. Pastry_

Froze would sometimes find apple-pies around her house – from the skill they were made that didn't quite match Dialo's – she knew they were from Yosafire, and thought it to be sweet.

 _37\. Theirs_

"Yonaka-tan is _mine_ ," hissed Moge-ko at said girl's sibling, who took none too well to the claim and pointed a sharpened knife at her in protest.

 _38\. Taste_

"I know you just had cake, Kcalb." Etihw teased, drawing back from the stolen kiss, leaving an extremely flustered Devil in place.

 _39\. Promise_

Ever since Ivlis got banished, Igls Unth vowed to never smile again.

 _40\. Choice_

"I won't kill him," Ivlis breathed, enjoying the frightened look on Yosafire's expression, "If you come back with me to the Underworld."

 _41\. Gift_

When Ater showed herself to Grora one day, presenting an eye set between her thumb and index finger, the angel seemed surprised – only for a second before angering and demanding if she honestly thought she was gonna believe the fake eye she tried to present as her own.

 _42\. Hurt_

As Ivlis licks the blood off of his mouth and spits it on the ground, he wonders how a little girl like her could hit so hard.

 _43\. Light_

Ever since that shark left to seal the Sea of Death, Wadanohara hasn't been the same, Fukami could tell by looking at her eyes, her beautiful gray eyes didn't have the spark in them anymore.

 _44\. Wrong_

They should be trying to rid eachother, not share secluded lustful kisses in the midst of a war between angels and demons.

 _45\. Picnic_

The tea Sal served for them was lovely, Wadanohara thought, and whatever poor soul he cut up to make it.

 _46\. Rain_

Froze sighed, she would never be able to stop Yosafire from running out when the sky was pouring; but at this point, she was certain the other was doing it just for the care she knew Froze would provide when she'd inevitably come down with a cold.

 _47\. Hide_

Uomi sometimes found fun in closing her eyes when people came looking for her – she just blended in too much with her unusual eyes wide open, making it hard to spot her.

 _48\. Beginning_

The first time Lost met Ciel was under an appletree, where he found her singing so beautifully, it naturally drew him closer – when the angel spots him, it's a wary silence for a few minutes before she greets the stranger with a simple "Hi."

 _49\. Concealed_

Stella and Tsuribari made special moments in their day devoted to hiding away from other Red Sea members where Tsuribari would read to her silently as they ate sweet snacks while out of sight.

 _50\. Alternative_

The Sea Witch knew he would be returning, her faith and hope in him never decreased – seeing his silhouette in the distance, she speaks her thoughts out loud, but the voice that responds is not his, instead - "...Sal?!"


End file.
